


The man who leapt through time

by Nano_Jay_Cali



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Old Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nano_Jay_Cali/pseuds/Nano_Jay_Cali
Summary: Where Bucky gets his happy ending.





	The man who leapt through time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustGalsBeingPals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGalsBeingPals/gifts).



> Birthday gift for the lovely [JustGalsBeingPals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGalsBeingPals)
> 
> Beta by the sweet [stranded_in_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranded_in_hell/pseuds/stranded_in_hell)

Another day after they saved the world from Thanos. Steve was old, Nat and Tony were dead, Bruce and Clint retired, Thor was somewhere in space and everyone else somehow got their shit back together. Even Pepper. She lived with Happy now, it was easier for them to grieve.

 

There was still one of Tony's quantum portals in the garden of the compound. It wasn’t really on, just on standby in case someone wanted to come back. They all cling to that silly hopeless dream, but it was something to hold onto while they needed it.

 

Since that one day, Bucky lived in some sort of an emotional void. They talked about it before, how he would go back to Wakanda, work with T'challa and how Steve would go back to the past to Peggy, though that was left unsaid, and leave his shield to Sam. But it didn't work that way… When old Steve came back, Bucky was incapable of leaving him…

He always loved him, but never showed it - and he did such a good job at that - and because of that he never left.

 

Bucky didn't feel good this morning, or early afternoon really - a bit broody maybe, he didn't know what he felt - when he entered the newly renovated kitchen.

 

"Hey there, Buckaroo!"

 

Alright, he may have exaggerated a bit when he said Tony was dead. He was physically, but he managed to transfer his consciousness into the digital world before he died and he now replaced FRIDAY.

 

The only places he didn't have control over were his family house and the Rescue suit. Too hard for Morgan, Happy and Pepper.

 

"Hey T0NY…" He answered automatically.

 

"Gramptain got you a gift! It's on the kitchen counter," T0NY chimed again.

 

He walked there, dragging his feet, after taking the cup of coffee Tony made him. It was too strong as per usual, Tony was still Tony, even in AI form. What he found was an old photo album.

The first pages were filled with old pictures of the Howling Commando, which was nice! A trip down memory lane for the hundred-year-old man.

He kept flipping through the album, remembering the stories behind the pictures while putting way too much sugar in his coffee. He thought he heard T0NY chuckle.

 

As he got toward the middle of the album, he prepared himself to see photos of Steve and Peggy, but they never came. The album was filled with just the two of them, Bucky and Steve.

 

He continued going through the photo book until one picture caught his attention. The description said "Canada 2005, first in line". He could see a small post it to the back of it. They were both dressed in very formal wear in front of what seemed to be a city hall. He was about to flip the photo when he noticed something… Matching golden bands on both their left hands.

 

He dropped his mug in shock, coffee splashing everywhere on his pyjama pants. Out of nowhere a small robot came and took care of the mess as Bucky stood there dumbfounded.

 

He took the picture out of the album with his shaky hands, flipped it and read the note:

 

_Hey Buck,_

_I thought I could never have you. You proved me wrong in this life, maybe you will again._

_I have another gift for you, come and find me in the garden at 2 pm._

_Yours truly,_

_Steve_

 

Bucky checked the clock. 1:30PM. He got up so late! He ran to his room to prepare, he still took time to get his clothes right. Steve may be a geriatric old man, yet he still felt the need to dress up for him, more than ever, now that he knew he felt the same for him.

 

"Til the end of the line, Steve," he said in a sigh as he buttoned up his shirt.

 

The light above his head flickered. That was weird! He thought the loss of power had stopped when the restoration work moved to another part of the compound. The joy of living in a disaster area...

 

He rushed to the garden, but still arrived ten minutes late… T0NY locked all the doors in front of him just for the sake of it, he's sure!

 

"Come on T0NY, stop that!" he said in front of the door to the garden that kept opening and closing, too quickly for him to go through.

 

"Be useful and tell me where Steve is!"

 

"But of course Mr Potato Arm! Steve is near the portal," T0NY said as he finally opened the glass door long enough for Bucky to go through.

 

Bucky walked deep into the garden. The New Avengers made the portal, though remaining active, into a memorial for the war of the infinity stones, the Infinity War if you will.

 

As he approached, he saw Steve's wheelchair, empty and lying one the ground.

 

"Steve?" he called, worry audible in his voice as he crouched to touch the chair.

 

"Hey there, Buck!" said a voice behind him. It was Steve's voice, the voice Bucky missed so much.

 

Tears formed in his eyes as he noticed a hand hovering above his right shoulder.

He turned around and the tears fell from his eyes.

 

"Steve?" He felt his voice crack.

 

It was his Steve, young and beautiful.

 

"I tried to travel again without the suit to get young again, it worked for Scott before we got Tony's quantum GPS. Turns out the serum didn't agree... It made me skinny again," he said with a shy smile. "Happy Birthday, Buck!"

 

He slowly retracted his hand from Bucky's body to not overwhelm him too much.

 

Bucky shivered, suddenly feeling the loss of the heat of Steve's hand on his shoulder. He bounced and hugged Steve, his small form entirely engulfed by Bucky's broad chest. He hid his face in the crook of Steve's neck and felt his tears wetting the t-shirt Steve was wearing.

 

"What have you done, Steve!" he whispered, slowly realising the form of Steve.

 

"I thought maybe you'd like to spend more than a few years with me. Maybe like the rest of your life?" he asked shyly. "I mean I did it already but I wouldn't mind doing it again..." He kept going, speaking lower and lower as he stared looking at his feet. Steve took a deep breath. "I love you Bucky, always did and always will."

 

Bucky realised he was holding his breath when he gasped loudly. He waited for so long to hear these words. He grabbed Steve's shoulders, maybe too forcefully, and kissed him with all his being. The kiss was filled with love, wonder and desperation.

"I love you too, Stevie. I've missed you so much!" He said, kissing him again.

 

"Can I come to Wakanda with you? I'm not much of a fighter anymore so it could be a nice place to retire."

 

"Of course!" Bucky shouted. "I will never leave you again!"

 

"Til the end of the line then, Buck!"

 

They held each other, smiling and kissing as T0NY lit up the skies with fireworks as if to say "Finally!"


End file.
